


Say my name

by Pawsome Alley Cat (thepineandthestar)



Series: Miraculous Tales of Buginette and Alley Cat [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Marinette AU, F/M, Regulated amounts of fluff for consumption, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineandthestar/pseuds/Pawsome%20Alley%20Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t talk much.” Adrien had stated once, barely a week after they first became friends</p><p>“She’s deaf, Adrien.” Alya pointed out</p><p>Marinette gave a weak smile to her friend who supplied the answer for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Deaf Marinette AU
> 
> Nope. Totally do not have a half-written one-shot. Totally.
> 
> Also, guess who's sick times two
> 
> EDIT: There was a flaw hahaha I should really use the sleep every now and then. Thanks for pointing it out! :D

Marinette furrowed her brows as she saw the blond boy who was kneeling next to her chair, putting a gum on her seat. She patted Alya’s hand and saw what Marinette was pointing at.

“Hey! What are you doing to my friend’s chair?” The girl snapped

The boy’s head shot up and turned to the two of them.

He shook his head, “N-No, I was actually-.”

Marinette rolled her eyes then walked to her seat, placing a piece of paper on it. She saw Chloé and Sabrina laugh behind them while disregarding the quick explanation the boy was spitting out.

“She knows Chloé, alright? And you’re one of them and just, she doesn’t need another brat like them.” Alya sighed then walked to her seat

The blond frowned then turned to the silent girl who already sat down on her respective seat, not turning to him.

•••

Adrien had been left alone by his friends again, seeing as he needed to go to his last class of the day which was fencing. He heard the thunder and saw the heavy downpour of the rain from the windows. It was a rainy day again, perfect, he couldn’t run around Paris with his new identity.

Adrien walked to the main doors of the collége, his black umbrella in hand, and saw a thin frame of a girl standing there, looking up at the skies.

“Marinette?” He called but she didn’t turn

He walked next to her and offered a frown, “I’m sorry. For, you know, earlier.”

Marinette gave a small smile, knowing exactly what he said through his lips’ motions.

“So you’re fine with it?” He smiled slightly

She nodded, making the boy grin.

“That’s-, that’s great!” He told her, “Wait, you don’t have an umbrella?”

She shook her head no.

“Here.” He gave his umbrella to her, “Or, you know what, I’ll give you a ride.”

She shook her head again, pointing at the umbrella.

“You’re fine with this? Oh, yeah, sure.” He sighed in relief, “I’m glad I could talk to you.” He smiled at her, “We’re cool now, right? Friends?”

Marinette nodded. He opened the umbrella and offered it to her, his green eyes staring back at hers and Marinette couldn’t help how he looked so much like a ray of sunshine through the dark clouds. Marinette felt her face heat up and she reached out to grab the umbrella from him, avoiding his hand but ultimately having to take a feel of it. She pulled it over her head and smiled shyly.

Unfortunately, misfortune just had to set it and the umbrella closed, entraping her. She let out a squeak of surprise. She blushed even more then raised the umbrella up slightly, giving him a small and sheepish grin.

“I’m sorry.” He responded, clearing his throat, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Marinette.”

Marinette waved goodbye then the boy ran to her car. She bit her lower lip, taming the blush that was still on her face.

•••

“You don’t talk much.” Adrien had stated once, barely a week after they first became friends

The girl sitting beside him froze and opened her mouth only to close it back again. She bit her lip and blushed out of embarrassment. She gestured a couple of words with her hands and only received a raised brow from the boy, making her stop.

“She’s deaf, Adrien.” Alya pointed out

Marinette gave a weak smile to her friend who supplied the answer for her.

Adrien’s eyes went wide, “What? How come I never noticed?”

Marinette shrugged.

“I just thought that she was shy.” He pointed out, “I’m really sorry for not knowing sooner.”

Marinette smiled and nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

_Marinette’s deaf. Huh._

•••

That Saturday, Adrien had arranged a small class for him, Nino, and Alya, the girl’s very faithful friend. The three did not know what it was about, only knowing that he had called for them to the mansion.

“I know it sounds crazy but I think we should really learn it. For Marinette.” He explained

Alya shrugged, “Thanks for doing this for Marinette, Adrien. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled when she finds out that she doesn’t have to write what she wants to say.”

The lesson was long and difficult, the three teens often getting it wrong and gesturing to the wrong statements. But they got most right and had at least understood what many words said.

Adrien, to say the least, was proud of his two other friends. Two weeks into collége and he was already making friends, even if there were only three. Friends were friends and he’d do everything to understand each of them.

•••

The Monday came and he was excited to finally start talking to Marinette and for once understand her without using her notepad. She had finally entered the room and he waved to her, gesturing ‘good morning’ her way. The girl’s eyes lit up with excitement, seeing as one of her friends were speaking to her in her own language. A little bit of conversation happened between the two, Marinette still a bit shy and Adrien still learning so there were still boundaries. But it was a start. Adrien was having friends again.

•••

Days turned into weeks which turned into months. Five, to be exact, since the school year started. The three continued on learning LSF for Marinette and they would talk about broader topics during school days.

But Adrien couldn’t help but wonder how a sweet and charming person would sound like. What was her voice like? Was it high pitched or low pitched or on the normal range? Did it suit her personality? Could she sing? Adrien wanted to hear her sing but it was rude to ask. She couldn’t hear anything and Chloé was always there so there was a big chance that if she spoke something the wrong way, the blonde would mock her.

Letting go of the thought, he walked in the room and saw Alya, Nino, and Marinette engaged in a small topic. The blue headed girl looked at him and signed a ‘good morning’ to him.

“Adrien you have that homework? I can’t understand number seven.” Nino spoke

“Hey, Adrien just got here.” Alya chuckled, “Lay off a bit.”

Marinette watched as the three talked in a verbal language. She watched how their lips moved and tried to understand them, making herself still up to date with their topics.

It was really sweet and thoughtful that they had bothered to learn LSF just for her and Alya had once told her that it was all of Adrien’s idea. It made her blush madly, revealing about her crush to the girl.

There wasn’t a day when she wanted to join in on their conversation. When she wanted to speak like she did when she was a kid. When she wanted her friends to just understand what she was saying and not having any language barriers that may come. But that was a long, long way to go.

Marinette unconsciously opened her mouth and bravely put in her voice a use.

“A-A-Adr-rin.” She spoke softly, stopping the three from their conversation

Adrien’s jaw dropped as he turned to her, not believing that he had jist heard her say his name, or at lesst try to. He rushed to his seat and turned to her, a giddy smile on his face.

“Did you say my name?” He asked her

The blonde at the aisle next to them laughed, “Psh. As if. Of course she’s got it wrong.”

Adrien was about to retort at Chloé and to tell her that she shouldn’t speak about Marinette like that but the girl had already read the blonde’s lips and understood. She frowned and stared at her fiddling fingers underneath the table.

Adrien frowned then cupped the girl’s chin, pulling it up, “Hey, it’s okay. I liked the way you said my name.”

Marinette gave him a small smile but shook her head, gesturing with her hands, telling him that it was wrong and that she was sorry.

“You don’t need to be sorry.” He told her, “Can you say it again?”

She shook her head no.

“Please? For me?” He pouted

And how could she ever resist that stupidly handsome face again?

“A-A-Adrin.” She repeated

Adrien had the grin on again, “You said my name. Your voice sounds really cute. I like it.”

She smiled at him.

“Promise me you won’t get embarrassed on speaking? If you really want to that is.” He replied

She shrugged then nodded.

•••

Adrien never knew that his life would be like this. Her voice was like a lifeline, her hands making the gestures his oxygen, her entirety his whole world. He had never thought that his life would revolve around the girl he had teied so hard to get and keep as a friend. Day one he had disappointed her, day two befriended her. He had to make everything right.

But now all is right and he has the perfect girl in the world.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood in front of Adrien Agreste, wearing a white gown and a thin white veil.

He could still recall how it felt when she first said her name.

Marinette’s heart was pounding. She couldn’t focus on the mayor who was speaking to them so she couldn’t undestand what he was saying but she was sure that it was good.

He could remember the times she would call his name to comfort him.

Marinette knew that everything would be fine. She was going to have a husband who understood what she wanted to say, she had a steady job, they had talked about family plans. It was turning out right.

He could still feel the warmth whenever her voice reached his ears. It was all so perfect.

“And do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take Adrien Agreste as your lawfully wedded husband?” The mayor asked

Adrien squeezed her hand once and let go of it, letting her gesture her answer.

“I-I do.” She spoke with a little ease through practice

Adrien’s mouth dropped and he smiled at her. She only said the names of the people whom she wanted to talk to, namely him, Nino, Alya, and her parents but she had never told him about her tiny surprise. She grinned at his dumbfounded expression and laughed softly, mindful of her voice level which was music to his ears.

“I do, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at my so-called drabble. Also, like Br[ok]en, it's pretty much plotless with a lot of holes in it. But you have to be happy because I am in an angsty mood and I could've quickly turned this to angst.


	2. I can hear you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's insane to get 200 notes (and counting) on my story

Marinette and Adrien were newly weds and life just couldn’t get any better. Marinette snagged a promotion to CEO of Gabriel from Adrien’s father and Adrien was happy to oblige to his modelling career and the same about his physics instructions in an academe. They were perfectly happy with their lives. He finally had her after all of the years that had passed and she had him. How could it possibly be any better?

“Adrien.” Marinette spoke softly, something she had gotten used to because of the nagging thought inside her head that she was probably yelling

She raised her arms and gestured words with it. Adrien watched intently and read her actions.

_We are gonna-._

His eyes went wide once Marinette finished. She gave him a meek and timid smile of innocence, something he couldn’t see quite often with the mask. His brows furrowed and his jaw dropped.

“Are you serious?” He asked as he signed it

Marinette whisper-giggled then nodded. Adrien grinned wide that he could feel his cheeks stretch towards parts which were unreachable. He got up from his dinner chair and went to her, hugging her tightly. He dropped to the ground and kissed her stomach. Adrien closed his eyes, lingering at the feeling. He couldn’t help but let out a few tears of joy at the discovery. He laughed lightly, his laughter mixing with his tears.

Marinette smiled and ran a hand through his hair, letting him take his moment. She could feel him place another light kiss on her stomach. She could feel the vibrations of his throat on her thighs as he placed his head on it.

“A baby.” Adrien stated, “I’m gonna be a father?”

Marinette nodded.

“I’m gonna be a father.” He laughed, “I’m gonna be a father!”

•••

Apparently, there were still things that could make their perfect lives even more perfect. A baby was on its way and Adrien couldn’t be happier. The next day, more like an hour or two after that, news spread like wildfire. Adrien being a famous model and Marinette being a successor to a world renowned fashion company made its statement.

_Model and CEO soon to have a baby_

_Model Adrien Agreste, a soon-to-be father_

_Another Agreste is on its way_

And countless more headlines on newspapers and television screens. The world knew of their little offspring faster than their best friends knowing the whole details of it. Even the Ladyblog was baby-themed for the week. And this was Alya still not knowing that Ladybug herself was pregnant but they would come across that thing once this other thing cooled down.

For now, Adrien walked through countless white doors, guiding his wife. Marinette looked up at the signs, reading, curious as to why they were here.

Marinette, never having the confidence to speak outside private rooms, mouthed ‘Why?’ to Adrien.

“You’ll see.” Adrien answered

They walked for a bit more until Adrien entered a room at his right. Marinette followed suit then was ordered to sit down beside the doctor’s table.

Adrien smiled then started speaking with his hands.

“I wanted to give you a gift.”

A doctor came over to her seat and placed something in her ear. Marinette shivered at the cold metal, flinching a bit.

“Is it okay?” She saw Adrien say

She gestured a ‘what?’ over to him.

“You… can’t hear me?” Adrien asked and gestured

Marinette shook her head

“Oh.” He frowned

Marinette frowned as well, taking his hand around hers. She tangled them tightly, not wanting to let go, offering him a small smile as if to say ‘It’s okay.’.

He spoke to the doctor a bit more then removed the hearing aid from her ear. Marinette smiled apologetically over at the doctor and the two left.

•••

Adrien stared at the ceiling, breathing steady and heartbeat calm. Marinette watched with him, her left ear over his chest where she knew his heart was. She could feel the thumping of his heart and could almost imagined how it sounded.

She imagined his heartbeat to be somewhat near what she could remember in hearing. It would be a _lub dub, lub dub_ soft and steady. She could recall how breathing in and out sounded and could imagine him with it. She could vaguely remember every tone and and every beat she heard but with Adrien, it was as if it always sounded like her favorite melody.

It always sounded like the bakery’s bell’s soft ringing when a customer would enter. It always sounded like the calming pitter patters of the rain against her room’s window. It always sounded like laughter in their kitchen during the mornings. It always sounded like children playing around the park with her on a warm Saturday morning. It always sounded like her parents calling her name in this one tone she could never forget. It always sounded like the happy things. Adrien _always_ seemed like he sounded like the happy things.

Marinette looked up at him, still feeling that _lub dub, lub dub_ in his chest. He looked down at her, waiting for what ever she wanted to sign to him.

She smiled at him and gestured, “I can hear you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had tiny bits of researches here and there and I found out that it's almost impossible to hear again once you're completely deaf. Idk about this, really, but can't there be a way to do so? I mean, it's about connections to the brain, right? Like an external drive plugging in to a CPU?


End file.
